Larkflights Treachery
by JazzyStorm
Summary: This is a sequel to Stormstars Promise, it's an explanation of why Larkflights death was a good thing. This is Larkflights story, this is Larkflights treachery.
1. The Oncoming Storm

I watched the storm from the nursery. All the other kits cowered in fear from the raging thunder and blazing lighting. All except for me. I watched with livid excitement as the pouring rain swayed back and forth from the pulsing wind. Soon my mother coaxed me back into the warm Pineclan nursery and away from the cold storm. I yawned once and my mother decided it was time for me to go to bed. She gently licked my fur and lulled me off into sweet oblivion.

* * *

I knew the instant Crowstar announced that Stormkit and Shadekit would be staying with us that something was off. The day after the storm I woke up to find the clan in panic. Apparently the mesmerizing show of rain had washed away the seaclan camp. I darted around while excitedly asking warriors for details. Eventually I was herded back to the confining nursery and was told to stay there. The 3 other kits, Birchkit, Frogkit, and Blossomkit were sitting comfortably in their nests while I paced the den.

"Why do you want to know what happened?" Blossomkit asked with a yawn. Her voice sounded like sliver bells twinkling.

"I don't know." I replied honestly and then added, "Want to help me find out?" All 3 kits shook their heads. I impatiently let out a huff and marched away without any help. Blossomkit raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Come back here Larkkit! They told you to stay put!" She whispered loudly. I ignored her and stalked off. I heard mewls coming from the medicine cat den and followed the sound. In the very back there were 2 kits, both girls. One was silvery with stormy blue eyes. She quite honestly gave me the chills. The other had a dark coat, almost black but not quite. She was facing the other direction so I couldn't see her face. The leader Crowstar and the medicine cat were debating something in the back of the den. I didn't pay them any mind and I approached the kits.

"Hello." I whispered. The silver kit faced me calmly, like she had been expecting me.

"Hi." She whispered.

"I'm Larkkit." I explained.

"I don't really care who you are but you're bothering my sister and I. We're trying to rest." She said bitterly. Her voice awakened the smaller kit and she looked up at me. I gasped as I saw her eyes were different colors. One was a bright gold and the other was a solid purple. I was about to ask for her name when the silver kit wailed loudly. I scurried out of the medicine cat den in a panic as Crowstar and the medicine cat came running. I let out a sigh of relief as I escaped, only to run smack into my mother.

"Larkkit!" She snarled and hoisted me up by the scruff. I complained loudly as she dragged me back to the medicine cat den.

"Mom!" I whimpered. My mother payed me no attention as she dropped me in my nest. I looked up at her and glared. She waited thoughtfully for a moment before speaking.

"I guess I have no choice but to tell you about what's going on." She said wearily. I smiled and pranced around.

"Yay! It's story time!" I purred. Immediately all the kits eyes were focused on my mother. None of us missed a story, ever.

"Long ago the clans were formed when the legendary Seabreeze, Mudfur, Ahsfire and Pinenettle met. They were the first leaders of our clans. The came from a forest a thousand miles from here. They came with legends of prosperity if cats came together to form a clan. So rogues and kittypets came together and Seaclan, Mudclan, Pineclan, and Ashclan were born. However Ashclan was wiped out countless moons ago when a great fire erupted from the earth. That eruption constructed the gathering cave were we meet each full moon, so good did come from the bad. However it was ominous that a clan named for fire was destroyed by fire. And now a storm threatens Seaclan. It is causing worry amongst us. But Crowstar is working on restoring peace so you don't need to worry your little heads about that." My mother concluded. All 4 kits let out mewls of protest.

"Tell another story!" We pleaded. My mother shook her head and curled up in a ball.

"Nope, mother needs to rest." She said and closed her eyes. I frowned but didn't press the matter. It was a cool story but I wanted to learn more about the 2 kits that had suddenly arrived. Were they from Seaclan? I wondered. They didn't seem very friendly but I was determined to find out more about them.

* * *

The next day Crowstar announced the kits would stay with us...permanently. Their mother had not appeared yet so they became Pineclan kits. I let out a groan as I realized they would be moving into the already cramped nursery. My mother silenced my complaints with a glare. She always did have a thing about manners. I suppose I would just have to deal with their presence.

_Sharing a den with Shadekit wouldn't be all bad..._I thought silently and then shook my head. Sharing a den with Stormkit would be unbearable though. And I was proven right. Stormkit quickly gained popularity with her courageous tales of the storm and its dangers. Even I was intrigued but I didn't show it. I was to busy being jealous of all her attention. _I _was actually born here_. _She is just an unwelcomed guest_. _However when I tried to make my point to all the other kits I got shot down and was repeatedly called a snob. But I don't need them anyways, I lied to myself. Stormkit was perched on a small rock and was retelling how her and her sister swan across the ocean to reach to shore while I sat in the back corner, away from everybody else. Even the adult cats liked her because now we had stopped pestering them for stories. I frowned and glanced at Stormkit, she was watching me with contempt in her stormy blue eyes. A smirk was etched on her face. Little did she know she had just started a battle between us. A silent rivalry that would continue to grow like an oncoming storm.


	2. The Encounter with Mudclan

Becoming an apprentice was an immense relief. I would still have to share a den with the insufferable Stormpaw but I least I would be able to flee the camp. And perhaps I would be able to persuade the other apprentices back to my side if I showed them how awesome I could be. The only problem was that Stormpaw was actually quite skilled. I quickly realized I wouldn't be able to get to her through my own talent or through snide comments. But I would be able to get to her through her sister. Shadepaw was fragile. It was obvious to anyone that could see. She walked around like a lost dog; a look of confusion was permanently etched on her face. And she clung to Stormpaw as if her life depended on it. So I couldn't say I was proud that I taunted her, but the results were very satisfying. It tormented Stormpaw to no end…watching her sister crumble under my sharp tongue. But it got me nowhere with the other apprentices. I had permanently ousted myself from them, abusing a cat like Shadepaw was unforgivable.

* * *

My mentor Adderfang was ruthless. He only trained me with unsheathed claws and only allowed me to eat after I caught enough pray to feed the both of us. But his training helped me to become the best apprentice I could be. Only that wasn't good enough to beat Stormpaw. Sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night and sneak off to go running by myself, trying to work up speed. My paws would be bleeding by the end of the night and I could never get them treated by the medicine cat because she would ask questions. Soon the wounds began to fester and became infected each pawstep felt like torture. But I made myself run anyways. Once, on a particularly excruciating night, I had a run in with Mudclan.

"Hey!" A cat hissed. I spun around in confusion.

"Get off Mudclan territory you rotten Pineclan scum!" A tom snarled as he leapt out of the bushes to face me.

"You fool, I'm on Pineclan territory!" I retorted sharply. He scoffed and pointed to a fallen log behind me.

"That's the border." He explained as if I was dim.

"I…I knew that." I stammered and began retreating.

"Hey wait up!" The tom called out. I just kept running, and I ran straight back to camp.

* * *

I was shocked to discover the camp in uproar when I returned. I searched the mass of cats wildly until I located my mentor.

"What's going on?" I demanded. Adderfang scrutinized me under his gaze.

"Blossompaw has been taken." He murmured. My heart hammered in my chest. Only then I remembered that Blossompaw was his kit, his and Cloudheart's.

"I'm sorry…" I began lamely. Adderfang turned tail and stalked off, but not before I saw a tear. I looked around for another cat that could explain what was going on. The only cat I could find was Stormpaw. I sighed and approached her.

"Interesting, seeing you here." She murmured as I walked towards her.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing, it's just that you've been gone half the night and miraculously appear." She says. However I get the feeling she knows exactly where I was.

"I did nothing wrong!" I defended myself. She rose to her paws and circled me.

"Oh, I know that. It would just seem a bit off to have you here one minute and gone the next. Especially with the whole Blossompaw incident." Stormpaw said with mock sympathy. I bristled.

"I don't even know what's going on!" I barked.

"Twolegs raided the camp in white suits. The grabbed Blossompaw and ran. We don't know why but everyone is looking for someone to blame. Blaming you would be easy enough." Stormpaw said slowly, letting her words sink in.

"Please." I begged. My whole body was shaking. "Don't." I whispered. She shrugged and strolled towards the apprentice den. I sighed in relief. She wouldn't tell…but now she had a piece of blackmail. I shivered at her cold eyes. She didn't care for Blossompaw at all. It was hardly a big event in her eyes. I walked to the medicine cat den and revealed my torn pads. She quirked an eyebrow but luckily didn't pester me with questions as she rubbed a salve on them. I chocked back a groan as the juices burned the cuts. She ushered me off to the apprentice den where all young cats had been sent so the adults could decide what to do. I overheard Shadepaw whispering to her sister about another Stormclan adventure. I scoffed at their make believe game, only to realize I was angry I couldn't join. I pushed all the drama to the back of my mind like Stormpaw had done and feel asleep with only one thought on my mind.

_Who was the Mudclan cat?_


	3. Jaypaw and The Calico

Each night when I took my run I always passed by the Mudclan border, I don't even know if I did it intentionally. I just somehow always ended up by Mudclan. For one moon I kept checking to see if the cat would come back. I never got to ask him his name, or what _he_ was doing out that night. Right before I ran by the borderline marker I stopped. I told myself if he didn't show up tonight I wasn't going to keep checking. Miraculously the bushes rustled and he walked out.

"Hello again." He snorted and set to work grooming his paws. This, in my opinion, was a huge waste of time when you live in the mud.

"Hi, um, what's your name?" I asked, trying not to mumble or stutter.

"I'm Jaypaw." He smiled. I sat down and thought of how to start the conversation.

"I haven't seen you…in a while." I began awkwardly. Jaypaw let out a mrrrow of laughter at my expense.

"I didn't know I was supposed to be meeting you." He said and quirked an eyebrow.

"Well you never explained what _you_ were doing out that night." I shot back. He laughed again.

"I was getting fresh air, good enough for you?" He asked. I mumbled a yes and got up to leave.

"Wait!" Jaypaw called out and scrambled to his paws.

"I feel like I can trust you, and I want to show you something." Jaypaw whispered. Now my curiosity had grabbed my attention and without hesitation I followed him. We crossed the Mudclan border and walked halfway into a cluster of pine trees. Jaypaw stopped to sniff the air and then without delay walked over to a mound of rocks.

"I brought him, like you asked." Jaypaw whispered to the rocks. I frowned and started backing away slowly, suddenly Jaypaw seemed slightly less friendly. Right before I could turn tail and flat out run a calico emerged from behind the rocks. Surprisingly the calico was a tom...I didn't know calico's could be toms. Anyways he was large and had a white underbelly with dull green eyes. His head and back were covered in splotches of orange, black, and brown.

"Jaypaw I thought you were showing me _something_, not _someone_." I said warily. Jaypaw let out one of his classic laughs and turned to the tom. As the moonlight adjusted I concurred that his size was based on fluff, not muscle. He was clearly not a warrior.

"Hello Larkpaw, my name is Sol." The tom rasped. I nodded respectfully but was secretly panicking about how he knew my name. Wait, of course Jaypaw must have told him!

"What do you want?" I demanded. Sol smiled all knowingly and led me into his makeshift den, a small rock tunnel buried beneath the earth.

"I came here to enlist your help." Sol said at last. I waited for him to continue.

"I have been watching you recently. I see you always run by the border, I have watched Stormpaw shame you repeatedly. And I think we could work well together on a very special task." He murmured ominously. I admit I was intrigued by this mysterious cat and all of his knowledge. So I agreed to help him on whatever his task was. Jaypaw cheered at my agreement. I could tell we were going to be good friends. Before I could get anymore information about the topic of "The Task" Sol ushered me out of the den and sent me back to Pineclan. The sun was just peeking out above the horizon, meaning cats would be stirring by now. I sprinted back to camp and sadly realized I wouldn't be getting any sleep. A wave of fatigue washed over me and I could barely stand on my paws. Stormpaw glanced at me and snorted under her breath. Shadepaw immediately copied her. I was about the shout out a rude remark but was interrupted by my mentor Adderstripe. He seemed grumpy and disturbed. His eyes were cloaked in red bulging veins. A claw of sympathy slashed my heart like a dagger. After the search for Blossompaw had been called off a week earlier he had been even nastier. His mate became sick with grief and resided permanently in the medicine cats den.

"Today we are going to be doing something a little bit different, we are going to be assessing your speed and agility. We have set a course along in the forest where all the apprentices will race. The winner's prize is that they don't have to scrape the elders bedding for tics." Adderstripe snarled. My heart soared. I had been training for this! There was no way Stormpaw could beat me now, I thought smugly. However my thoughts were disrupted with a yawn. My hopes sank as I wondered how I would even be able to drag myself to the starting line.

* * *

That night I stormed over to Mudclan. Jaypaw was waiting for me excitedly. When he saw my angered face he recoiled.

"Are you OK Larkpaw?" He asked.

"No." I snarled and marched onward towards Sols den. Humiliation at having lost the race to _Shadepaw_ covered me and smothered my emotions. Sol wasn't surprised at all to see me. My eyes scorched into his as I growled "What do I have to do?"


	4. Vengence

Sols plan made no sense. I understood the concept and was more than willing to participate with his schemes; however he was very vague with details. He told me what I had to do, and he told Jaypaw what he had to do, but he never told us how it would all play out. Whenever I asked for details he said he would have to wait for the stars signs. When I asked what that meant he said only midnight can explain. Sometimes Sol was more frustrating than even Stormpaw.

I let my training slip slowly away as I focused on my own plans for vengeance. The main sense of what I could grasp from Sols plan was that he was trying to destroy the clans. I don't know why, all I know is that I wanted to join. My task was to route a map of Pineclan out, seeking its weak and undefended points out, and create secret paths in and out so Sol and his army could gain access if they wanted. Sols army was a band of revolting Mudclan warriors. Not the best group of fighters, which is why Jaypaw's job and my own were even more critical. Jaypaw's duty was to start drifts between Seaclan and Pineclan so Mudclan would fly under the radar. And he was doing a great job of nearly starting an all out war between the 2 clans as well. The tensions and hostilities were higher than ever. Stormpaw was also unknowingly helping too. I'd catch her sometimes sneaking over the Seaclan border with Shadepaw, leaving their Pineclan stench everywhere. Starclan knows why they do that though. However, even with all of my efforts, Sol says we need more help before the clans will crumble. Sol invited us into his den so we could discuss the matter. Jaypaw, who was surprisingly silent today, spoke up.

"I don't want to do this any more Sol." He whispered. The once fun loving energetic at that I knew seemed to be diminishing into despair.

"Why not?" I exclaimed. Jaypaws eyes burned through tears.

"You wouldn't understand. You wouldn't understand any of it!" He hissed. Sol slide between us and started using his soothing talking skills to sort out the matter.

"Jaypaw, tell him." Sol said quietly, though I heard a threat behind the words. Sol was not pleased that Jaypaw wanted to quit. Jaypaw heard the threat as well and gulped loudly.

"Tell. Him." Sol said through clenched teeth.

"I'm doing this for revenge." Jaypaw muttered.

"So is everyone!" I exclaimed. Jaypaw shook his head in frustration.

"I don't want revenge against the clans though! I just wanted to get my brother back for what he did. And Sol promised he would make that happen if I just did what I was told. But I don't want _this_! I don't want to hurt my clan!" Jaypaw whimpered. I stood there in a stunned silence, I was completely confused. Why wouldn't he want to make the clans pay? After all the clans are what made his brother! I thought silently. Curiosity twinged my mind as well. What did his brother do that was so awful...

Suddenly Sol had Jaypaw pinned down. It happened so quickly I wasn't even sure how it happened. Sol usually wasn't capable of fighting, I guess he just caught Jaypaw off guard.

"Well Jaypaw, since you care so much about hurting your dear brother, I'll just have to make that happen. Won't I?" He seethed. Jaypaw sputtured and gasped beneath the claw slowly piercing his throat.

"Stop!" I screamed loudly. Sol paused and looked at me and then down at Jaypaw.

"If you want your friend to live then convince him not to quit on me!" Sol commanded. I looked at Jaypaw pleadingly, however he only closed his eyes and waited for death to come.

"I have an idea." I yelled before Sol could kill my only friend. Now I finally had his attention. I began rapidly laying out my plan.

"When we finally push Seaclan and Pineclan into battle we'll be able to swoop in and kill the remaining wounded warriors easily and take others hostage. But what better way to push them into battle than by having a death? And not one from their own clan, no. It would have to be a cat that was totally innocent. A cat from Mudcaln." I said in a rush. As I spoke the words I realized it made sense too. If we killed Jaypaws brother then Seaclan and Pineclan would instantly blame each other for the murder of an innocent cat. Mudclan was the docile clan, the clan no one had any wars against. They were the Shadepaw clan. Killing a cat like Shadepaw is beyond absurd, its criminal. Its like how I bully Shadepaw, I know its wrong but its the only way to get to Stormpaw. So if we kill off Jaypaws brother (The Shadepaw) Then the other 2 clans will blame each other and a battle will ensue.

"Jaypaw, does this satisfy you? We will murder your brother Rainpaw because of his betrayal and that will start the battle between Seaclan and Pineclan. That way everyone is happy." Sol snarled darkly. Jaypaw reluctantly agreed.

"Then it's settled. I myself will kill Rainpaw while you prepare for the battle." I growled.

"No. I will kill him. I will get my own revenge." Jaypaw whispered quietly._ I will get my own revenge._


	5. Observations

I talked to Jaypaw after he announced that he himself was going to kill Rainpaw...his brother.

"What did he do that was so bad?" I asked as he walked me back to the border. Jaypaw sighed.

"He did nothing." Jaypaw explained. My expression must have been hilarious because Jaypaw started wheezing with laughter.

"He did...nothing!?" I exclaimed with disbelief. Jaypaw immediately stopped laughing.

"The issue is that he did nothing. Where _I _come from you are either all that or you don't exist. Rainpaw can do everything and he is kind while doing it. I have no reason to hate him except out of spite and jealousy." Jaypaw said guiltily.

"That's exactly why I'm doing it!" I proclaimed happily. "Stormpaw is the one everyone loves but they can't see the truth about her! So I have been getting my revenge by tormenting her sister Shadepaw and now I can destroy her by destroying the clans. With or without us the clans will fall Jaypaw, and when that happens you're gonna want to be in a position of power...like Sol" I murmured. Jaypaw nodded and walked slowly back to his camp, I saw dread in every paw step. Deep inside I knew he was going to have difficulty killing his brother. But if he wanted to live he was going to have to find the strength to kill him. Just like I would have to find the strength to deal with Stormpaw.

* * *

I made it back to camp with plenty of time for sleep. I was awoken by Adderstripe and the other mentors.

"Today is your final assessment." Adderstripe said solemnly. I could tell he was thinking of Blossompaw...she should have been getting assessed today too. However no one else was thinking of the long lost apprentice, they were all too excited and mentally preparing for their task. I stretched my stiff muscles and quickly groomed my tussled black fur till it shown. Stormpaw kept glancing at Shadepaw warily, she had good reason to believe her sister would fail the assessment, I thought gloatingly. Suddenly all of the mentors appeared and ushered us out of camp. I was directed to go to the Seaclan border while to other apprentices were told to go to other locations. Are goal was to catch as much prey as possible.

I wasn't having much luck hunting. The cold crisp air had sent all the tiny forest creatures crawling back to their dens. I opened my mouth and scented the air for any signs of prey. I caught a strong whiff of vole. I followed the scent trail right up to the voles den. I dug rapidly for a few seconds and uncovered an entire family of the fat animals. The had created a large store of nuts and seeds for the winter. Before any of them could escape I had pinned them all down. Their little bones snapped under the weight of my paw. I picked each one up by the tail and carried them back to camp. I was pleasantly surprised to find that Shadepaw caught nothing. It was actually quite shameful. Frogpaw and Birchpaw each managed several catches but it was nothing compared to my haul. I sat smugly and waited for Stormpaw to appear. I knew I must have beat her this time. However my smile vanished when Stormpaw sauntered into camp with a _crow._ It was huge, nearly bigger than me! I waited for her to gloat but she was to busy comforting her sister. However she wasn't able to erase the trace of fear that Shadepaw wouldn't get her name. I could only hope.

* * *

The ceremony began smoothly each cat got their name in turn and then it was my turn. I was named Larkflight for my speed and cunning. _If only Crowstar knew how true that was..._ Stormpaw was named Stormstrike much to my disgust, and then Shadepaw came. She didn't get her name. Lilytail stopped that from happening. I almost laughed out loud. And then Stormstrike did the unthinkable, she threw out her own name for her sister! I don't know why I did what I did next but I told Stormstrike to forget about her sister and come with me. I don't have a clue about what compelled me to do that. I suppose I was giving her a chance to apologize for tormenting me through kithood and apprenticeship. However she refused my offer and followed her sister back to the apprentice den. I watched her go and a dark feeling crept into my gut. I knew it wouldn't be long before they plotted something. I knew Stormpaw too well, and I knew they wouldn't let this slide.

I pushed my fears to the back of my mind and continued my work with Sol. Are plans progressed smoothly and the tensions between Seaclan and Pineclan sky rocketed. All we had to do was wait for Jaypaw to kill his brother. Speaking of Jaypaw he also received his warrior name-Jaysong. And Jaysong was definitely putting off killing his brother Rainpaw who had been named Rainfur. Sol grew agittated with impatience and I knew I would have to step in soon, but not yet. The next day I was planning on finding a way to sneak into Mudclan to contact Jaysong and help him with his task, when I saw Stormpaw. Stormpaw and Shadepaw were training with Lilytail, much to their distaste. I sat down and observed them from behind bushes. I wasn't focusing on their words but Lilytail had ticked off Stormpaw. Stormpaw pounced on her and easily had her pinned. Stormpaw told her they were going to fight. And then Shadepaw stepped forward. Stormpaw directed her sisters movements and Shadepaw somehow managed to beat Lilytail bloody. All the while Lilytail kept looking over to the bushes were I sat and screamed help me repeatedly. But I didn't move. The next thing I knew Lilytail was dead. However the Stormpaw and Shadepaw weren't finished with their dark deeds yet. They started talking.

"Next I will kill Larkflight and then there will be nothing in our way." Stormpaw murmured maliciously. My heart beat so fast I thought it would jump out of my chest.

"No." Shadepaw whispered coldly.

"Larkflight..." She began darkly and looked up at her sister. "Is mine." She finished without missing a beat.


	6. Jaysongs Death

The gathering was a mess, complete chaos. Accusations and claws flew like wild fire. Rainfurs death would be almost unnecessary at this point. Stormpaw had successfully killed a cat from Seaclan and made it seem like she was the victim. Her acting was something to be admired. However she only wanted cats that threatened her gone. She would never try to destroy the clans on purpose. I on the other hand wanted nothing more than to watch everything crumble and burn. And that is were Stormpaw and I differed. I was willing to go farther than her in my quest for power. But she went about it better. The gathering dissolved as quickly as it started and soon all the clans were retreating back to their camps. No one noticed when I left with Mudlcan. Once I crossed the border into Mudclan territory Jaysong stopped me.

"Tonight Sol plans on announcing his plot to the entirety of Mudclan. Tonight I have to kill Rainfur." Jaysong cried. His voice cracked on the word _kill_.

"Don't worry, just follow the plan." I said, trying to sound comfoting.

"What plan?" Jaysong shrieked.

"Sol doesn't want to rule the clans he wants to destroy them. Every. Last. One." Jaysong growled.

"How would you know?" I snapped.

"I just do OK?" Jaysong said pleadingly, as if begging for me to not be a part of this.

"Without you he won't be able to destroy everything. You hold all of the secrets to Pineclan and know of all the secret ways in and out. If you leave now He won't be able to kill all those innocent cats." Jaysong shouted. I was standing motionless by his side.

"Enough!" I bellowed, rising to my paws. Jaysong flinched backwards.

"You know nothing of my life or why I am doing this! You know nothing!" I screamed and tore after Sol. Jaysong followed, still trying to stop me. A heavy rain erupted along with a fierce wind. Waves crashed on Seaclans shore, sending salt into the air.

"Stay away from me." I whispered, my fight was burning out but my anger continued raging on. Jaysong persisted.

"I can't stop you from doing this...just don't tell Sol what you know. Don't give him Pineclans secrets until you are _sure_ this is what you want to do." Jaysong begged. I opened my mouth with a harsh reply and then closed it. This was my friend, and I would head his advice.

"Go now, if Sol learns you are a traitor he'll kill you." I commanded. Jaysong shook his head.

"I have to warn my brother or he'll die along with me." Jaysong explained. Together we raced through the marshes and found the Pineclan camp. Sol stood atop a log, shouting out his evil plans. I cheered with the rest of his followers. Then Sol saw Jaysong.

"Tonight one of my first follwoers will exact his revenge. Jaysong, kill Rainfur." Sol ordered. Immediately Mudclan dispersed into a ring surrounding the 2 toms.

"Whats going on?" Rainfur demanded from his brother. Jaysong shook his head sadly. I almost wondered if he was going to kill him.

"You used me." Rainfur said with dawning realization.

"When I told you about my friend in Seaclan you used me to get Seaclans secrets!" Rainfur shouted. Jaysong sadly nodded. No one saw Jaysong whisper _run_ except for me and Rainfur. Without a moments hesitation Rainfur pelted towards the wall of cats, using his momentum he launched himself over the barrier and soared through the air. He landed heavily on the ground outside of the ring but didn't miss a beat on regaining his footing a running away. Sol sent cats after him but he had already got away. Jaysong sighed with relief, only to have it cut short by Sol's claw plunging into his throat. Jaysong gasped and sputtered and blood shot out of his neck.

"No!" I shouted and ran forward. Jaysong died by my side, his last words were "Don't tell him." I nodded through the rain, however even Sol's betrayal wouldn't stop me from wrecking havoc on the 3 clans. But I would change the roles in leadership. Sol was nothing but a pudgy loner. I could kill him easily.

"Sol!" I screamed as I tore my eyes away from Jaysong lifeless body, however the Calico tom was nowhere to be seen.

"He ran." A cat said calmly. I hissed with rage but did not pursue him.

"I am the new leader of this group, you all answer to me! I will destroy these forsaken clans!" I shouted louder than the thunder pulsing in the backround. Then I calmly walked back to Pineclan, and no one tried to stop me.


	7. How Far Can You Go?

The next day Stormpaw and Shadepaw came barging into camp with outrage. They wove a web of lies that turned into a fanatical tale about Seaclan attacking Stormpaw. I almost called them out for fraud, but I let it slide. Maybe this was just the thing that I needed to start a battle. Shadepaw recounted the events leading up to the attack on Stormpaw and how they ever so bravely fought off the cat. The story worked perfectly in their favor. I let out a hiss before locating Crowstar. Just a few soft spoken words had convinced the old and weak leader that we needed to launch an attack on Seaclan before they could kill us all._ If only he knew that I was going to kill them all..._

"We attack at Sun high tomorrow!" Crowstar announced. I smiled smugly and glanced towards the medicine cat den. Shadepaw was also smiling smugly. Her face was the exact copy of her sisters. She had perfected imitation. However something seemed off about her face, like there was some darker depths to it. She turned slightly, so her gaze was directed just past me. I shivered as her pale golden eye gazed sightless while her deep violet eye pulsed with knowledge and anger. Her threat rang in my ears. _"Larkflight...is mine." _She truly terrified me now. But I couldn't back down and cower in fear. That would mean letting Stormpaw win. SO instead I tried to taunt Shadepaw even more, however she had learned a few choice phrases herself and didn't hesitate to use them at my expense.

I waited patiently in my nest, savoring each ounce of daylight and relishing in each minute of moonlight. Each second brought me closer to my revenge. I rested in my nest, regaining my energy before tomorrows battle.

* * *

Much to my delight Crowstar allowed me to lead the patrol attacking Seaclan. He was old and tired, he couldn't lead the patrol himself so when I offered to lead he allowed it. He didn't even pause to consider his deputy Pebblestep. The gray warrior was deeply offended but didn't comment. That is until Stormpaw spoke to her. I couldn't hear their conversation exactly, but the next thing I knew Stormpaw and Shadepaw had joined the patrol, and Pebblestep was going to lead. I bared my teeth for a moment at the deputy. I was showing her I would not back down. Then the senior warrior leaned in close and whispered in my ear.

"I know about Mudclan." She spat. I froze in shock at the threat. The entire patrol surged forward with Pebblestep at the lead and Stormpaw and Shadepaw followed right behind her. I sat motionless in the soft grass. Pebblesteps words rang in my ears. _How did she know? Was she going to tell?_ I panicked briefly before pushing the fears to the back of my mind. I could deal with it later. The patrol of cats walked cautiously and lightly, tension hung in the air. A cold wind picked up, chilling me to the bone. I waited anxiously for us to start attacking unsuspecting Seaclan cats. I would have to leave the battle halfway through and contact Mudlcan... I started planning what I was going to do exactly. Suddenly we were lurking just outside of the Seaclan camp. Pebblestep let out a war cry and surged forward, all the other cats hot of her trail. We launched our attack at the heart of the camp, taking down cat after cat quickly and efficiently. Then Seaclan regained their barrings and started to fight back. 2 she cats rushed me and sent me flying. One was a tabby and the other was a calico...like Sol. With renewed strength coming from my anger and hatred I started pummeling the Calico. I payed no attention to the tabby. I just had to kill the calico. Sudden;y the tabby raked her claws along my back, distracting me so her friend could escape. They both turned tail and ran. I panted heavily out of exaustion, but the fight had only just begun. Now I had to fetch Mudclan. I was starting to creep away from the scene when I spotted Cedarpelt, Stormpaws mentor, being attacked by multiple cats. I could help her, I thought. I could save her because she will surely die at the claws of that amount of cats. However she would just die under the claws of a Mudclan cat if I do save her. I stood there motionless for a moment, debating what to do. Cedarpelt was covered in cuts that were bleeding rapidly, her fight was dwindling._ She's dead already._ I decided before turning my back on her and stalking away from the fight. Before I fled I saw a flash of Silver rush towards Cedarpelt, it was Stormpaw. Stormpaw clawed at her mentors throat and a stream of blood welled up. However what Stormpaw didn't know is that Cedarpelt had already died before she slit her throat. It was unnecessary of her to kill her mentor. But then that opens up the question...why did she kill her mentor? I remembered Lilytail for one sickening moment. Her sightless gaze still staring at me. Her mouth agape in a silent plea for help. I shivered as I remembered Shadepaw's threat.

Suddenly a cat had knocked me off my paws and was trying to choke me. I flipped over to face my attacker. However she didn't smell of Seaclan...no she was Pineclan. ANd she was small. Her fur was dark, almost black but not quite. And she was quick and agile...like a shadow. The cat looked at me and I stiffened in terror. One pale gold eye looked down on me along with one violet eye. I gasped and demanded "What are you doing?" I couldn't believe Shadepaw was attacking me. I was a bully to her, but did I do enough to make her want me dead? I answered my own question with a yes. I did do enough. I had tormented her even though she was weak and fragile and had lost her mother to a storm. Why did I do all that? Suddenly Shadepaw spoke, answering my question.

"I'm getting my revenge." She spat at my face. Ah revenge, I only knew it too well. Shadepaws light eye grew dimmer with each claw being raked across my pelt while her violet eye grew darker with venom. I wondered how far a cat could go in the name of revenge? I was willing to destroy the clans, Shadepaw was willing to kill me, was there no end to the circle of hatred. Why couldn't we all just _LET THINGS GO_? Why did we have to consume ourselves with revenge and hatred? I turned my head slightly, my neck stretched out before Shadepaw.

"Do it." I breathed, however no one heard me. I didn't close my eyes, no I would face my death bravely. I looked out into the tree line and spotted a silver pelt watching, and observing me. _Stormpaw... _I thought weakly. So this is where it ends, even now you win. I guess I never could beat you at anything, huh? I thought dryly. The loss of my blood was weakening my thoughts and my mind. I knew I only had a couple seconds left before Shadepaw ripped my throat out. I had time to say my last words, and I took the opportunity.

"_Do it._" I whispered again to Shadepaw. "Take your revenge."


	8. Darkness

All I remember is being so cold...and alone...and afraid. I cowered in fear from my own shadow and jumped at every little noise. And I wasn't ashamed to be so afraid, I was relieved. I felt relief to not be in constant battle against other cats. I felt relief because I no longer had to prove myself to others. However the fear kept me from relaxing enough to enjoy my new freedom. Where I was there was no happiness, only bitter darkness. I was in a place where the darkest cats were sent, so why did I think I didn't belong here? The dark forest wasn't meant for me!

I crept along a murky river bank in search for my next meal. In the dark forest all you felt was constant hunger and thirst, a gnawing feeling in your gut. I saw a ripple in the muddy water and a flash of scales. My paw flashed into the water and I scooped out a writhering fish. It flopped on the shore, gasping for breath. And it kept looking at me...with those big black pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry!" I yowled as I bit into its back, snapping its spine instantly. The juices from its flesh oozed into my mouth but didn't fill my hollow belly. Nothing could quench my thirst or hunger yet that didn't stop me from trying. I finished the fish off and continued walking along the river. I don't know why but I got it into my head that if I found the end of the river I would get out of the dark forest and into starclan. But as of this moment I am doubting myself. A heavy fog lies just feet in front of me, preventing me from seeing into the beyond. And I have been walking for what feels like days. But it could be minutes. In a world with no sky you lose track of time. Or maybe it's just the hunger. I don't know anymore, I don't know anything anymore.

I eventually grew more exhausted than I always felt and I curled up into a tight ball to sleep. I woke up in the exact same position in the exact same spot and in the exact same time. I wondered how long I had really slept. A second? A thousand years? I had no way of knowing. I growled and started pacing. My anger always swelled up at the most random times. I looked up into the dense foliage that always hung over me, and I begged. I begged for just one glimpse of starlight or sunshine, just a glimpse! I needed to know the sky was still above me...however I saw nothing.

"FINE!" I howled to no one in particular.

"If you won't show me the sky I'll just have to go find it!" I threatened. I unsheathed my claw and latched them onto the nearest tree. The bark was slippery and tough, but I managed to claw my way up the trunk. I grunted with accomplishment as I perched on a branch, just below the greenery. I laughed wickedly as if I had single handedly defeated starclan by climbing halfway up a tree. I rested for a moment and continued climbing. The sticky leaves had spikes along their sides which clawed at my eyes. The twigs and branches grew thicker until it was a struggle just to move an inch. I wondered how much progress I had made when the branch I was sitting on snapped. Apparently I had climbed quite high because when I hit the ground I felt and heard a crack. I twitched slightly and went limp. My spine was broken.

"This is the best you can do?" I croaked. However I knew no one was listening. I lay on the hard and cold ground in anger. When the anger passed the fear gripped my heart once more. _I didn't want to go out like this...not yet._ I thought sadly as my tail started going invisible. It faded slowly at first and then all at once. I watched in helpless horror.

"Please! This can't be happening!" I cried.

"Its not." A loud voice behind me spoke. I tried to turn my head but I couldn't manage. A cat that looked older than the clans themselves walked in front of me. He was blind and hairless. A very grotesque sight.

"What do you mean it's not real?" I demanded. The old cat laughed, I felt a pang in my heart as I thought of Jaysong.

"My name is Rock. And it is time for you to wake up now." Rock said. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?" I questioned. The old cat sighed as if he didn't want to go through this again.

"This isn't real, now it's time for you to wake up." Rock snapped.

"I'm trying!" I pleaded helplessly. But somehow I couldn't quite grasp how this wasn't real. It had to be real...

"WAKE UP!" Screeched Rock. And I did.


	9. The First Snowfall

I woke up in a cold sweat. The cool drops oozed down my back in fluid movements. My Amber eyes adjusted to the dark terrain around me. I sighed with relief as I found myself back in Pineclans camp._ It had only been a dream..._ I thought with relief. I looked to my left and my beloved mate was curled up by my side. Her dark pelt swam with shaded patterns and designs. Sometimes I would stay up late just so I could get lost in them. I gently rose to my paws so not to disturb her. However she was a light sleeper and instantly aroused.

"Larkflight?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes Shadespark?" I responded quietly.

"Lets go for a walk." She murmured. I nodded and we slipped gracefully out of camp. We walked through the forest and made it to the ocean. Waves lapped at our paws, the cold water sent shivers up my spine. After a long period of silence Shadespark spoke.

"You had the dream again, didn't you?" She demanded. I reluctantly nodded.

"The same dream, on the same day every year ever since I was a kit." I responded quietly. Shadespark nudged me affectionately.

"It was only a dream, all of that plotting and murder wasn't real." She said comfortingly.

"Yes but I have the same dream on this day every year. That has to mean something!" I cried out.

"It does mean something." Shadespark agreed, and then added "but it doesn't mean you were destined to find out." She explained.

"You have to live in the present instead of dwelling on something you can't change." Shadespark said soothingly. She turned to head back to camp but I stopped her.

"Why go back, we are already awake. And it's a lovley night. Lets just stay awake and stare at the stars." I asked. Shadespark smiled. We stayed awake all night and talked about random things. Just like we used too.

"Stormkit is definitely going to grow up to be leader someday." I said thoughtfully. Shadespark agreed.

"And I think Featherkit has her eye on being a medicine cat." Shadespark added. I sat on the beach and talked with my mate, almost forgetting the haunting dream. Almost. What Shadespark didn't know was that a part of that dream came true. I met Jaysong and Sol. But I refused to join them...even though it meant I wouldn't get to be best friends with the humorous Mudclan cat. Sol's plans never succeeded. I guess something or someone brought him down before he could destroy us all. However I heard at a gathering that Sol still killed Jaysong and Rainfur still fled for his life. Some courses cannot be changed no matter how hard you try. At least I changed my treacherous path.

I turned onto my side and listened to Shadespark ramble about the little things in life. The little things that mattered. We can't all grow up to be leader or have a prophecy written about us. But that doesn't mean we don't live equally important lives. I figured out that it was the little things that mattered most. _An apprentice catching his first prey, a cat going to their first gathering. A kit experiencing its first snowfall._ They may not be life changing experiences, but the happiest memories usually aren't.

I rose to my paws and Shadespark did as well. The first ray of sunlight was just peeking above the horizon. It cast a golden glow along everything, mixed in with pinks and blues. We walked back to camp with our tail entwined. A cold breeze rustled leaves and tree's. Then, ever so gently, a single snowflake fell from the sky. It landed on my nose, startling me. Shadespark laughed and licked it. We both looked up and spotted dozens more snowflakes raining down. Soon the whole forrest floor was blanketed in little flurries of white. I scooped up a pawful of snow and flung it at Shadespark. She laughed joyfully and flung snow at me. We engaged in a small battle and sent snow flying in all directions. We were close to camp and heard the nursery awaken with delight. All of the kits ran into the snow while laughing merrily and playing all sorts of kit games. Silverstar found us and joined her sister. They both flung snow at me, smothering my sleek black pelt in white.

"No fair!" I shouted. Both of the sisters laughed as if saying_ who cares?_ It was funny to see theusually stern leader Silverstar let down her mask and enjoy a bit of fun with her clan. Shadespark positively glowed with all of the excitement. Her golden eye burned brightly while her violet eye was pale and light, like a small purple flower. Soon more and more cats joined our game until everyone in the clans was enjoying the snowfall. Even the elders who were absolutely cranky were flinging snow like apprentices.

_Oh yeah_, I decided._ It's going to be one of those memories._

**The End**


End file.
